pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Lonely・Destiny
Lonely・Destiny is a song sung by Haruka Bokerdole. This song will debut after Episode 67. Lyrics Ver. Reboot Romaji= Chiketto kara umaremashita Kore wa kimi no kodokudesu ka? Tsuneni gokai Isshōkenmei shiyou to shita baai demo Kimi wa yurusareru koto wa arimasen Lonely Vocal Doll Kimi wa, henkō saremasen Unmei wa henkō saremasen Wasurenai koto ga dekimasu ka? Jikan wa kimi kara hanarete hikō shimasu Tada wakare o tsugemasu Sakidō shimasu Sakidō no seikatsu Sayonara, omoide Mō iranai Kono last stage de furupawā Isshōkenmei shiyou to shita baai demo Kimi ga aisareru koto wa arimasen Colorless Destiny Kimi wa aishiteimasu Unmei wa aishiteimasu Wasuremashita ka? Kanjō, egao, ai. Kanashimi, nikushimi, namida. Tada, `tadaima' to iimasu... Aratana hajimari Sakidō no jinsei Sayonara, omoide Anatahadare? Kono new start de furupawā... Kore wa kimi no zetsubō-tekidesu ka? Kimi no egao wa kie Kono eien no ame no naka de Kimi wa, henkō saremasen Unmei wa henkō saremasen Kimi ga wasurenai koto ga dekimasu ka? Jikan wa kimi kara hanarete hikō shimasu Tada wakare o tsugemasu... |-| English= Born from a ticket Is this your loneliness? Always misunderstood Even if you try so hard You won’t be forgiven Lonely Vocal Doll You won’t change, Fate won’t change Can’t you forget? Time will fly away with you Just say goodbye… I want to restart Reboot life Farewell, memories No longer need them Full power on this last stage… Even if you try so hard You won’t be loved Colorless Destiny You won’t love Fate won’t love Did you forget? The feelings, the smiles, love. Sadness, hate, tears. Just say ‘I’m back’ A new beginning Rebooted life Farewell, memories Who are you? Full power on this new start… Is this your despair? Your smile fades away In this eternal rain You won’t change, Fate won’t change Can’t you forget? Time will fly away with you Just say goodbye… Ver. Love Shower Romaji= Sen no kibō kara umaremashita Kore wa kimi no negai desu ka? Tsuneni gokai Jikan o kakete tatakatta Akarui mirai o mitsuketa Beautiful Smile Kimi wa, henkō saremasen Unmei wa henkō saremasen Wasurenai yō ni chikau Kanashimi wa ima tobu Tada mata ne o tsugemasu Kōkai suru koto naku, futatabi ikiru! Mōichido ikite iru kanji Sayonara, kanashimi Haifaibu, ririku! Kono first dream de furupawā Aoi sora, shiroi kumo Soshite ai no akai iro Colorful Smile Zutto kimi o aishiteru Zutto yume o aishiteru Oboeteru? Kanjō, egao, ai. Kanashimi, nikushimi, namida. Hōyō to kesshite tebanasanai Saigo no fināre Datte ima ikite iru! Sayonara, itami Bokura no ai o taisetsu ni suru Kono new hope de furupawā! Shinseiji no kōfuku, tewotsunaide Shiawase no teigi Saishūtekini ima tassuru koto ga dekimasu Kōkai suru koto naku, futatabi ikiru! Mōichido ikite iru kanji Sayonara, kanashimi Bokura no ai o taisetsu ni suru Kono new hope de furupawā! |-| English= Born from a thousand hopes Is this your wish? Always misunderstood Fought through time Found a bright future Beautiful Smile You won’t change, Fate won’t change Swear not to forget Sadness will fly away now Just say "see you tomorrow" With no regrets, live again! Feeling alive again Farewell, sadness Hi-five and take off! Full power on this first dream! Blue sky, white clouds And the red color of love Colorful Smile Always love you Always love dreams Do you remember? The feelings, the smiles, love. Sadness, hate, tears Hug me and never let me go The last finale We're now alive! Farewell, pain Cherish our love Full power on this new hope! Newborn happiness, holding hands The definition of happiness We can finally reach it now With no regrets, live again! Feeling alive again Farewell, sadness Cherish our love Full power on this new hope! Category:Hanako Inoue Category:Haruka's songs Category:Prism Voice Category:Vocal Doll Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Songs Category:Single Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:ParaPri